Maximum ride:new extremes
by Maximum-ride-is-no-angel
Summary: Yo! This is my first fanfic so...it might be a tiny bit crap. But anyway please enjoy and please review! IMPORTANT: I don't own Maximum ride, all maximum ride credit goes to James Patterson But give me some credit for this one! .


_**Prologue**_

Fang…Fang…Fang was all I could think off. Why had he left me? I was nothing without him! Me, the indestructible Maximum Ride, was slowly falling to pieces.

I remembered when I thought he was dead because of my old nemesis doctor Guten-Hagen, how I had been so happy when he woke up and how, at Total and Akila's wedding, I thought we would always be together.

A tear ran down my cheek but I didn't wipe it away. Fang had been my first and only love…now he was gone. To try and make myself feel better, I thought about what he had said in the letter he had left. "Tell you what, sweetie, if in twenty years I haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of the cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm still alive, I'll be there. You can bet on it." I so wanted to already be thirty-five (because I am fifteen)!

-"Don't worry, Max. We will find him before". Said Angel. "My voice said so."

That made me flinch with mixed emotions. There was pain, for last time Angel listened to her voice, she said Fang was going to die and joined forces with Doctor Hoonie-Gonnie, sadness because her reading my mind and saying just what I was thinking about meant that this was not a bad dream and Fang really was gone, and happiness because she said we were going to find him before and Angel was never, and I say NEVER, N-E-V-E-R, wrong. Oh yeah, did I mention that Angel and I had voices in our heads (NO! Not the one everyone has!) and that Angel could read minds?

-"WHAT? What do you mean? WHEN WILL WE FIND HIM?"

-I'm sorry Max. I didn't want to make you cry, said Angel.

It was true, I was crying, I was my own personal little fountain. And I was shouting. "_Follow me"_ I heard in my head. I knew it was Angel. "_Don't worry, I told them not to follow us."_ Then she jumped of the balcony off our current safe house. She spread out her wings (literally, us six REALLY do have wings, us six meaning Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman and Angel) and I jumped of after her, also spreading my wings. We flew of into the distance to a place I knew only Angel knew.

_**Chapter 1**_

Fang was running, running from Erasers, half man half wolf creatures made by the school. He was breathing really deeply and quickly. His lungs were like magma at its hottest point. His legs felt like they would fall of if he did as much as kick a rock. He was having a migraine and all he was thinking about was Max Max Max. He could only think about her.

Just then he saw a wall and he was stuck in a net. Was this the end? Would he never see Max again? But no! He would see her again even if it killed him. He would die by her side, not killed by Erasers! An Eraser that had arrived next to him got a kick in the face from Fang, another a kick were it counts. But an Eraser grabbed him and started pulling him away. "No…this is NOT how it will end! Please no!!! MAX!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I ALWAYS WILL!!!" He burst in to tears screaming and kicking and punching.

He suddenly saw a flash off light. He had already seen that light. It was like the light that happened when Max went into overdrive… "MAX? MAX!!! You… came." He said, tears off joy running down his cheeks.

"I wasn't going to let you run away like that, was I? I love you to much." She punched an Eraser in the nose. It screamed and put its hands on its nose. "You're not blocking your weak point." She said, kicking the Eraser where it counts "pour thing, he thought, it's the same one I kicked in the balls".

When Max had finished kicking the pour Erasers furry buts, she came up to Fang and let him go. "Don't think I'm ever going to let you go EVER AGAIN!" said Max. Then she kissed Fang.

Fang woke up. All his body was sweating. It was just a…dream. His eyes started watering and soon a tear ran down his cheek. "Bloody sand!" He screamed but he knew that it wasn't sand in his eyes that was making him cry.

_**Chapter 2**_

-"Are they on the screen? Asked Doctor Guten-Hagen.

-Yes, sir, they are. Said the head off weaponry.

-Excellent…Tell them I will be with them in a second.

-Right, sir.

-Hello, Doctor. Said the director.

-Hello, Director. The doctor said to the young women in front of him, on his computer screen. I heard you were Max's mother but you wanted her and the rest off the flock dead.

-Yes, that is exact, why? Said the director.

-Because if that is true, than all three off us want the same thing. Said a voice in the shadows.

-Who…wha…who are you and how did you get into my lab? Said the doctor.

A man stepped out of the shadows.

-I am Artemis Kingsland, the biggest genius in hybrids that you might ever meet."

In another area of the building that was doctor Guten-Hagen's lab, a huge human made out of solid rock and another one but made out off magma were killing time by killing (literally this time) armed guards. When there were no more guards left, the rock guy's skin started going back into his skin. It turned into a normal sized human wearing jeans and a Kaki T-shirt. The other one did the same thing. It was actually a normal sized man wearing jeans and a ripped T-shirt.

-"Do you think master Artemis is going to be angry? Said the one with the Kaki T-shirt.

-He said that we could have fun. Don't worry about it. Said the one with the ripped T-shirt.

-Yo!

-What the heck?" They both said.

Fang kicked the first guy in the face after falling from more than 50feet in the sky, bounced of his face, span in the air and landed a spinning kick on the second ones neck. They both fell on the ground at the same time that Fang landed next to them. He had grown in strength, because leaving the flock had made him stronger. He had just killed each off the men by breaking their necks.

He flew off only thinking two thoughts: "What were those guys? And was the flock alright?"

_**Chapter 3**_


End file.
